


When Malec watches The Wrath of Savitar (The Flash)

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I was being emotional, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec Fluff, The Flash spoilers, and watching malec scenes, continuing from the i love you in s2e10, from malec ranting abt mundane tv shows, from watching the wrath of savitar, heartfelt love confession, somehow the combo turns into this, to meaningful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Magnus just wanted to spend some time, watching mundane tv shows and snuggle with his boyfriend. Somehow an emotional episode of The Flash made them both spill something more to each other...about their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS OF 'THE WRATH OF SAVITAR' (The Flash S03E15)   
> You've been warned.   
> If you don't care about The Flash, you should still find yourself enjoying some heartfelt Malec love confession here, I hope?

‘I just don’t understand. They made her stay on Earth-one and then he’s gone? Then what’s the point of bringing her here? Besides, why didn’t the dad stay as well? He could’ve helped with the guy’s training? Is mundane’s entertainment always this dumb? Why won’t they tell them to fix it?’ Alec kept ranting once Magnus paused the episode at the ending credits.

‘Well…it’s a thing with mundane culture, or tv shows that they keep cliffhangers so people would continue watching…Also since it isn’t real life, once the writer’s not careful, there’d always be plot holes or something wrong…’ To be honest, Magnus was half-amused at Alec’s serious attitude with watching a mundane tv show, it was an interesting way to discover more about his boyfriend.

‘Yeah’ but still! They were all just freaking scared!Besides, they just got to spend more time with each other. For god’s sake, they were from different universes! Whatever the hell that means…’ Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus noticed a notch of something more than a mere rant from Alec and tilted his chin towards himself.

‘Hey darling…I’m sure they will find a way to save Wally. Besides, maybe Harry will come back to help save him. Jesse has been through much and she’d do everything to save him as well. And, Alexander we are spending more and more time with each other. Sometimes, as long as you get the chance to really love someone, however long it lasts would not be the point. I am very happy and glad that I get to live to meet you, to fall in love with you and to have my days knowing you love me too.’

His gaze on Alec was soft and tender. It made Alec wonder if Magnus had special psychic power to know everything he was thinking. Magnus could complete his sentences from the very first time they met, and at the moment he felt like his boyfriend sometimes knew him quicker than he did himself.

‘Alexander, no I am not psychic. I’ve just been alive long enough to meet a lot of people and understand how a mind works. If it’s any consolation, your existence in my life has brought forth more surprises than I could have ever imagined.’

‘How the hell did you know what I was thinking about?’

‘You got your brows furrowed and your eyes were…I want to say that’s your “I’m worried about the future” look.’ However smug Magnus sounded like, it was patience and understanding that Alec saw in his eyes.

‘It just got me thinking…I know being who we are is always going to be dangerous and I can’t just worry about you every time something happens, but…like Jesse, I wanna spend more time with you, I want to be there with you whenever things happen, so we can go through it together. I don’t ever want to be in a battle without knowing you are safe, or right there with me so we can protect each other…’ Alec dropped his gaze to Magnus’ lap for a few moments before confessing this right into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus cradled Alec’s cheek in his hand, as he tilted his head to admire this wonderful shadowhunter before him.

‘I have to confess, when you said to me “I love you” right there outside of the Institute, there was so much more in my mind than to just say “I love you, too”. Maybe my unconsciousness knew I am in love with you for quite a while, but I’ve known for a little while. From the moment your arrow saved me when we first met, you keep me amazed at every turn. I didn’t expect a shadowhunter to save my life without knowing who I am. I didn’t expect a shadowhunter to willingly trust me to lend me their power. I didn’t expect a Lightwood to care about how much I exhaust my magic. I didn’t expect anyone would step down from the altar and turned their whole lives around, just for a chance to be with me. I didn’t expect you to stay after our first date, because I have been so used with people leaving me, disappointing me and……not loving me. I almost couldn’t comprehend the fact that you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would love me. Enough to say it out loud, enough to worry about me more than anything on a battle and…thinking about a future where you would always want me around. You make me feel like I deserve to be loved, for the first time in a very long long time.’

A tear fell from Magnus’ cheek and Alec was speechless. As his mind was processing everything Magnus just confessed, his heart melted for him.

‘Magnus Bane, you deserve all the love and care in this world. I love you and that is all I ever want.’

This time, Alec didn’t lean in to kiss Magnus right away. He wanted to wait for Magnus to kiss him. He wanted Magnus to fully comprehend what he meant and have time to know how much he was loved. He could observe in Magnus’ gaze turning from comprehending, to disbelief, to utmost joy and finally leaning in to kiss Alec.

Magnus kept the kiss chaste, for he wanted to soak in every moment just touching Alec’s lips, knowing they were both there alive and this was someone who loved him so much. Until he felt his heart so full that he had to let Alec in, letting Alec devour him as their hands wrapped around each other tighter.

They could feel the warmth and breath with each other. As Magnus let his right hand slid to Alec’s chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath it and he knew they were beating on the same frequency, in sync with one another.

The sun shone through the loft’s glass window on the couple, as they finally stopped kissing and let their foreheads touching, grinning too much and just basking in each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, if I keep writing weird Malec x DC shows crossover, I just won't even know what to do with myself. So... thanks for bearing with me on this weirdness and I hope you enjoyed it? Let me know 'cause I seriously doubt ANYONE actually enjoy this......*face palm*


End file.
